The Crossdresser With The Swords
by Sophia Likes Sweets
Summary: Cynthia hates being a girl and she sees it as nothing more than a burden. However, as much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't want to completely give up her feminine side either. The perfect solution? Crossdressing. However, is it really that perfect when you have to hide your secret from your odd but lovable nakama? Can you really become the King of Pirates as a girl?
1. Chapter 1

"Pervert! Get out!" screamed a chorus of angry girlish voices. I quickly ran out while covering my head and apologizing while they threw toilet rolls and anything sharp they could find at me. Dammit, I forgot I wasn't a girl at the moment. I continued running, my red scarf blowing in the wind. I winced slightly as I occasionally bumped or ran over someone. Actually, I think I ran over at least five people so far. I looked behind me with realization. Oh, so that was why there's an angry mob behind me- My eyes widened. Wait! Angry mob?! I ran faster for my dear life. I sighed exasperatedly. Why me-? I gasped when someone suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me into an alley. They covered my mouth and restrained my hands.

"Alright, where is that bastard?!" shouted an angry farmer, followed by a chorus of complaints. The person that was restraining me sighed a breath of relief once they all passed. They let go of my hands. However, I wasn't expecting it, so I tripped and fell down. I groaned and rubbed my back. Stupid ground. They offered a hand to me. I took it while still groaning in pain. I opened one eye to analyze the person. I raised an eyebrow. I think it is a boy? He had long dark blue hair kept in a low ponytail and bright hazel eyes. He had a fair complexion and he wore this black cloak-cape thing. Talk about weird.

"Who are you? Why were those people trying to hunt you down?" he asked coldly. I was completely unfazed from his tone. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"You see, I accidentally went into the lady's bathroom-" I started.

"So you're a pervert?" he asked plainly. I twitched and forced a smile.

"No, I'm not. I just said it was an accident." I answered forcibly. He crossed his arms and eyed me up and down.

"You look like a pervert to me-" he replied in a bored tone.

"I said I wasn't a pervert!" I screamed. I immediately regretted it and clasped my mouth when I realized how loud I was shouting. I groaned when I heard some footsteps coming this way. My eyes widened when the long-haired guy grabbed my hand again and led me down the alley. We made a sharp turn left, right, right and then straight ahead. My eyes widened with recognition, this was a forest! I looked around curiously, wow!

"I'm going to ask you again..." I turned around to face him. I raised an eyebrow when he reached into his cloak thingy and pulled out a dagger. He spun it with ease in his fingers. I gasped when it just barely missed my face. My eyes widened. When did he even _throw_ it?! My eyes lit up with amazement and I clapped my hands.

"That was so cool!" I cheered happily, my eyes shining with excitement. He didn't say anything. My eyes widened when he pulled out some more daggers, easily holding ten in one hand. He narrowed his eyes and stared coldly at me.

"...Just who are you?" he asked coldly. I gave him a victory sign and a huge grin.

"I'm Cyn Kasmine! What's your name?" I cheerfully greeted. I pouted as I tilted my head left, dodging a dagger that would've been fatal. I frowned while raising an eyebrow at him. Is he a good or bad guy? My mouth stretched into a straight line. Well he _did _help me, but now he's trying to kill me.

"I don't recognize your name in any wanted posters. So why were those people chasing you?" he asked suspiciously. I shrugged, which caused another dagger to be thrown at me. I sighed and dodged it with ease. I held my hands behind my head in a carefree manner.

"Hey, stop it already. You might kill me." I complained boredly. He completely ignored what I said and instead opted to throw more daggers at me. I sighed and dodged them. I gasped when he was suddenly at my throat, dagger in hand.

"I purposely went easy on you and hoped that you would take the hint, but I suppose you're one of the stupider ones." he replied menacingly. He held the dagger closer to my throat. I pouted as I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"I already told you. I accidentally went into the girl's bathroom-" I started.

"Then why would guys be chasing you?" he asked impatiently.

"I might've trampled and bumped into some people on the way." I answered before whistling innocently. He sighed slowly and took the dagger away from my throat. I breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed my neck, I smiled when I saw there was no blood. Good, I wouldn't want to stain my scarf with blood, even if it is red to start with. He continued to glare at me.

"Why are you wearing a scarf? It's pretty suspicious to wear one in summer." he muttered. I laughed and pointed at it.

"This scarf is my treasure! It's only second to my own life!" I answered happily. He raised an eyebrow at me and studied the red scarf that was tied comfortably around my neck.

"Why is it so important to you?" he asked. My smile lessened slightly.

"This...was the only thing I was left with before my mother abandoned me." I forced out. There was a slight silence.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that-" he replied in a nonchalant tone.

"No! Don't be!" I protested. His eyes widened slightly with surprise, but he didn't say or do anything. I stared sternly at him.

"As long as I'm not dead, don't pity me," I grinned and pointed my thumb at myself, "I'm not as weak as I look- wait, I don't look weak either. Scratch that." I shrugged. He looked slightly taken aback before he smiled slightly for the first time. He sighed with a smile.

"I don't see what's so strong about you, but I won't pity you." he replied. I grinned. I raised an eyebrow when I heard some rustling in the bushes. The long-haired-dagger guy noticed it too and got into a defensive stance, ten daggers in each hand.

"Oi bitch! You there!?" a rough voice called out. I felt goosebumps on my entire body. I swiftly turned around to the source of the voice, they couldn't possibly be talking about me, could they?! Impossible! I'm wearing a wig, I binded my chest and I'm even wearing freaking contacts! What more do they want?! About two dozen men came out of the clearing. They were all armed with weapons. I smiled bemusedly. They looked rather mean and angry too.

"Hey, you two!" one of them shouted. I tilted my head and pointed a finger at myself while the long-haired guy didn't even spare them a glance. That seemed to push them over the edge.

"Oi! The blue-head! Listen when we're talking to you! We're the Accursed Pirates, y'know?! We could kill you right now if we wanted to-!" he warned. I giggled as the long-haired guy threw a dagger at him without looking. It made direct contact with the pirate's arm, which caused the pirate to topple over.

"Oi, you bitch-!" he cursed. I gasped in surprise as a knife was impossibly fast thrown at him. The long-haired guy stared menacingly at him, his eyes shining with fury.

"Don't call me a bitch. I'm a guy, you fucking got that?" he ordered. I giggled, but I muffled it with the back of my hand. Because giggling isn't manly, y'know? I grinned. This is the first time I saw him lose his cool. I raised an eyebrow. Not saying he _is_ cool. I'm much cooler. The said goonie was on the ground groaning in pain. They immediately charged at us. The long-haired guy sighed and mumbled something about how this was a waste of time while I just laughed and waited excitedly.

"Oi," he mumbled. I looked at him. "don't even think that I'll protect you. If you die, then it's not my problem." he replied with a bored tone. I laughed and waved a hand.

"Don't worry, I don't think I like you! I wouldn't let you protect me even if you wanted to." I chirped. He spared me one more glance before charging into battle. I pouted.

"No fair! Leave some for me!" I shouted, which he replied with a grunt. I crossed my arms. Talk about stingy.

* * *

**Hey minna! I hoped you liked the first chapter of my new story! As you know, Cyn/Cynthia is a cross-dresser that's actually a female! However, she wears a wig, binds her chest and wears contact lens. Thanks for reading and please review, follow and favourite! **


	2. Chapter 2

I watched with slight amusement as the long-haired guy took out goonie after goonie with ease. I shrugged, I guess it was alright. I scanned the area. There were still plenty of goonies for me too. I smirked as I grabbed a katana out of midair and slashed behind me skillfully. I chuckled slightly when I heard a thud. "W-Wha...?! What the fuck are you!? Where the hell did you get that sword!?" he screeched. I shrugged with a smile before stabbing him the arm, causing him to yell out in pain. I grinned sadistically before I grabbed another sword and continued to hack and slash down goonies. I laughed, I was having fun. Since we were both seriously over-powering the goonies, they were all down in no time.

"Oi," the long-haired guy mumbled. I looked at him, just as he threw a dagger behind him in a carefree manner, taking out the last goonie, "How did you get all these swords? Is it a Devil Fruit power?" he asked boredly. I nodded enthusiastically.

"I stole it from pirates when I was younger. They probably stole it anyway, so I couldn't have cared any less." I explained with a shrug. It was actually a pretty humorous situation. I was just seven, when I found the devil fruit. He nodded slightly.

"Then, are you a pirate?" he asked in a suspicious tone. I tilted my head in thought before shrugging. Am I a pirate? Well, I guess in some ways I am. I'm just not an official pirate is all, but I suppose I could be considered one. I travel in a boat, and I loot things from people. ...Yeah, I suppose I could be called a pirate.

"I guess you can say that. I'm actually looking for someone. My...mother to be specific. If I have to be a pirate to do so, then so be it." I explained in a carefree manner. I sighed as I dodged another dagger. I stared at him with slight annoyance.

"C'mon, enough of trying to kill me already." I complained childishly. My eyes widened as I quickly summoned a sword to block the incoming dagger. I breathed a sigh of relief, I glared at him. He was actually _serious_ with that one. He stared at me with slight impressment.

"At least you weren't lying when you said you weren't weak." he mused, twirling another dagger boredly in one hand. I childishly pouted at him.

"Hey, what would've you done if that killed me?" I asked in annoyance, albeit in a nonchalant manner. He shrugged.

"You would die." he answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. I crossed my arms and glared at him. I huffed in annoyance as I started heading towards the entrance to the alley. I growled in annoyance as I ducked, which caused the incoming array of daggers to get stuck in the wall. I crossed my arms and turned around to stare at him irritably.

"What is it now?" I asked irritably. He started walking towards me. I twitched and raised my fist when he walked past me without saying anything. I forced myself to calm down. I turned around and raised an eyebrow when he retrieved his daggers with ease.

"You have plenty of those right?" I asked in confusion. While I honestly have no idea how he could keep so many in that cloak of his, from what I've seen, there's probably hundreds, maybe even thousands...maybe. He stared at me irritably.

"Even if I do, I prefer to save what I can." he muttered. I nodded. I stopped nodding when I remembered what happened just a few minutes ago. I twitched and pointed a finger at him.

"I don't think throwing daggers at people is a proper way to say good-bye." I sarcastically retorted. I twitched as he ignored me and instead started putting his daggers back into his cloak thingy. I growled, damn him. If I wasn't such an overly nice, way too kind, and beautifully merciful person, a certain girlie would be dead by now.

"That's why it isn't good-bye." he answered smoothly. I raised an eyebrow. It isn't? While common sense isn't exactly one of my assets, I'm pretty sure this is where people would say their farewells and go their separate ways.

"Why?" I asked in confusion. He sighed slowly and walked up to me. He stared at me before flicking my forehead. I yelped in pain, dammit! It was just a flick, but it really, really hurt! I held my forehead in pain.

"You're not serious, right?" he asked in annoyance. I bit my lip to hold in the pain as I held my hand over my forehead.

"Serious about what?" I forced out, trying to ignore the pain. He sighed and massaged his temples. I frowned. Oh c'mon, I know I'm slow, but I'm not _that_ slow. I huffed, he just doesn't have any patience. He stared at me seriously.

"I'm coming with you." he explained. My eyes widened. I smiled before it turned into full-blown laughter, causing me to completely forget about the pain. I pointed at him with one hand while I was trying to control my laughter with my other hand. I wiped some tears away and smiled amusedly. He did not look amused in the slightest. Although, he did look rather annoyed.

"You're joking, right?" I forced out, between my laughing. There was a silence. He just stared at me irritably, while twitching.

"You said you were looking for your mother, right?" he asked impatiently. I nodded. "...I'm also looking for something. So I'll go with you until I find it." he explained. My laughter died down and I looked at him seriously.

"Are you sure? I'm Captain though, y'know?" I asked, pointing a finger at myself. He nodded and crossed his arms. He stared at me seriously.

"I'm fine with travelling with you and you being Captain. However," he narrowed his eyes at me. I could literally _see_ the hatred burning in his eyes. "I want you to know that I will absolutely never serve under a female Captain. The second I'm serving one is the second I leave." he muttered. I twitched.

"And just what's wrong with a female being Captain?" I huffed angrily. My fists clenched together as unwanted memories once again flooded my mind. I hissed, all those damn bastards... He stared at me blankly.

"You a feminist or something?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. I was _this_ close to start yelling about my hatred of being a girl, but I don't think that would answer his question. I bit my lip. I suppose I am a feminist, in some ways.

"Damn right I am." I shot back with a huff. He sighed, closing his eyes in annoyance. He opened his eyes and pointed a finger at me.

"It doesn't matter why. As long as you follow that single condition, I'll stay and aide you until I find what I need." he explained, disdain showing on his face. I scowled.

"Fine!" I huffed while crossing my arms. I walked past him briskly in annoyance. I gasped lightly as he grabbed my hand. He stared at me blankly while I raised an eyebrow.

"You're going the wrong way." he explained blatantly. I bit my lip as I yanked my my hand back and started heading off to the 'right' direction.

"...My name is Kaiden. Kaiden D. Jain-" he forced out. I burst out laughing and pointed a finger at him, my earlier unpleasant memories and feelings finally deciding to leave me alone. He stared at me irritably while crossing his arms.

"T-That's-" I laughed, hugging myself tightly. "S-so girly!" I forced out while laughing. He just scowled at me. He grabbed my hand and had to drag me since I was currently stuck in my laughing fit.

"Stop laughing." he muttered while blushing from embarrassment. I grinned as I wiped some tears away from my eyes. Oh poor little Kaiden, you're going to regret telling me your name. My smile turned slightly feral. Never to a sadist.

"Haha, sorry about that. It's j-j-just t-too funny!" I forced out before I got into another laughing fit. He glared at me while blushing and continued dragging me. I groaned in pain as he flicked my forehead again. I hesitantly opened my eyes, they widened in realization. We were back in Kairi Village.

"Do you have a boat?" he asked. I nodded. I grabbed his hand and led him towards the dock. It was a medium sized fishing boat, good for about four people or so. He stared at it for a few more seconds before looking at me.

"It's not too bad, but if you're a pirate, shouldn't you have a crew?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Well I have to start somewhere." I explained as I got on, taking off the rope that attached it to the dock. He sighed and got on as well.

"By the way, do you have any professions?" I asked causally. He seemed hesitant before he nodded.

"I'm a doctor." he forced out. I nodded before my mouth gaped open as realization hit me.

"Hey, that's why your flicks hurt so bad, isn't it?" I asked accusingly. He ignored me and grabbed a pedal and started pedaling. I screamed at the speed.

"S-Slow down!" I forced out, and believe me, it isn't easy when the wind is blowing against your face and you feel like you're gonna fall off. He seemed to notice and stopped pedaling. I panted and started fixing my wig. I breathed a sigh of relief. Damn, I thought it would fall off for sure. I sighed. He'd probably toss me overboard from fury. I frowned childishly. I refuse to cut my hair. If someone wanted to, they would have to do it over my dead body. Not that I cared if I annoyed him, I'll do that all I want. I'm just scared about drowning. Since I'm a devil fruit user, I'll drown for sure if I fall into the water. Drowning has a one-hundred percent chance of death, y'know? That's pretty damn high.

"What the heck?" I mumbled groggily. There's no way someone normal can have such inhuman strength. While strength is definitely one of my best assets, it's no where compared to his. He just shrugged.

"I'm a little stronger than usual. It runs in my family." he explained casually. I coughed and forced myself to nod. I raised an eyebrow. A little bit...? I smiled lightly. Well, at least he was opening up a little to me.

"Hey, come here." he urged. I raised an eyebrow but obliged. I gasped lightly as he crossed his legs around my waist gently. I frowned slightly from this seating arrangement.

"This way you won' t fall off, right?" he asked while sighing. I nodded hesitantly. I screamed again when he started pedaling. I smiled lightly. I'm going to die young, aren't I?

* * *

'**Ello! Nice to see you all again! Some familiar faces, some new faces, but all of you have awesome faces! XD Ahem, as I was saying, this is my little project to work on when I have free time, and I **_**will**_** update it, just not restricted by a schedule since my other story updates three times a week (shudder). **


	3. Chapter 3

I held on to my wig desperately, praying to the kami that it wouldn't shift or budge. I sighed exasperatedly. I suppose this must be my punishment for not taking _this_ seriously enough. I bit my lip as I growled lightly. It's so unfair. Girls are always shunned under the stereotype that they're weak and fragile. I hissed, I could still hear those faint voices of laughter and mockery. I tensed up slightly when Kaiden tilted my head his way and stared at me straight in the eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him as I crossed my arms. "What?" I muttered. I flinched slightly at my tone, which came out harsher than I wanted.

"You were trembling. I thought you were cold at first, but then I noticed you didn't have any goosebumps. You were clenching your fists, so I thought you were throwing a tantrum or something," he explained in a professional tone. He half-smiled as his gaze softened. "Judging by your tone, I'd say I'm right." he teased. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was," I hesitated. I gulped before taking a deep breath. "I was just thinking of something from my past." I forced out. His eyes narrowed slightly and I could see the familiar hatred shining in his eyes. The rest of the ride was smoother, but much more quieter. I smiled lightly as an island came into view. It was a very festive looking one, balloons flew freely and pleased laughter and cheering could be heard. Once we were at shore, we docked on the sandy beach. There were a few poles stuck tightly in the sand, which were obviously meant for docking. I got out of the boat and stretched slightly, sighing in relief.

"I don't like this island. Too much noise, too many colors and-" he got interrupted when a foreign round object tumbled down the sandy hill. I had barely the time to utter a sound before it suddenly grew arms and legs. My eyes widened. This wasn't a ball, it was a _human_. I chuckled dryly, a girl too at that. Kaiden instantly visibly tensed up. "_Girls_." he added irritably. The girl was grinning brightly at us, her hands up in the air as a final pose. I gasped lightly, the girl was unbelievably pretty. She had a medium, choppy, blonde hair and side-swept bangs. Bright emerald-green eyes and a fair complexion. Perfect figure and cheery personality. I smiled bemusedly, I think I hate her.

"Hi there, friendly strangers! My name is Katriana Misana and I'm a performer. If you're interested, drop by! The show starts in an hour," she explained. She smiled cutely at Kaiden while winking. "I hope I can see you two later." she added cheekily before backflipping up the hill. I barked in laughter when I saw Kaiden's face. It was a strange mix between fury, shock and annoyance. He was clenching his fists and was also trembling.

"I _despise _girls. Especially girls like that." he muttered. I chuckled before I grinned, "True that." I replied, starting to walk up the hill. I waved a hand, "C'mon! Even though she's annoying, it should be fun!" I cheered. He sighed, "Whatever." he muttered, starting to follow me. "When's your birthday?" I asked casually. "April 21." he answered boredly. "Favourite color?" I asked. "Don't have one." he mumbled. "Are you gay?" I asked nonchalantly. I sweatdropped when he held a knife to my throat. "There's a line, and you're crossing it." he muttered irritably. I shrugged, "Well, you said you hated girls, so I was curious." I answered casually.

He growled, "You have no shame at all, do you?" he muttered. I grinned, "I threw it away the moment I decided to become a pirate." I answered cheerfully. He glared at me before sighing and removing his knife from my throat. "You're strange." he replied. I laughed, "I get that a lot. People used to say I acted too much like a boy." I snickered. He narrowed his eyes, "Well, isn't that obvious? You are a boy, after all..." he replied. I smiled stiffly, "Ah, they just meant I acted, y'know, _too_ much like a boy. I mean, more rowdier and reckless than normal boys." I answered. He nodded, "Can't blame them." he smirked.

I pouted, "Meanie." I muttered. He chuckled, "Strange _and_ childish." he teased. I clenched my fists together, "At least _I_ don't look like a girly man." I retorted. I smirked triumphantly when he flared up, "Just what did you say?" he warned. I stuck my tongue at him, pulling on the skin beneath my eye, "I said you're a girly man!" I teased. He smirked stiffly as he twitched. "You're asking for it." he muttered. I started giggling as I ran, "I know you are, but what am I?" I yelled. He twitched as he chased me, "That's it, I'm going to do the world a favor and dispose of you." he threatened. I only grinned harder. Of course I knew he wasn't serious, there wasn't any killing intent in his voice.

"Come all, come all! Admission is free for today only! Let's give it up for one of our finest dancers, Katriana, or otherwise known as Kat!" announced the chubby ringmaster. My eyes widened slightly in interest as I abruptly stopped, causing Kaiden to run into my back. He groaned, "Oi, why did you stop suddenly-" he mumbled. I grinned, "C'mon, the show's starting. Don't cause a commotion." I answered quietly, sneaking closer to the stage. Kaiden sighed lightly, "Damn you." he cursed, skillfully following me. I snickered as I kicked a drunkard out of the way. Whoops. Kaiden sweatdropped, "You're a demon." he sighed. I shrugged, "If it makes things easier, fine." I answered.

My eyes widened when Kat came out of the curtains, dressed in a beautiful flowy dress and gladiators. She grinned when we made eye contact. She made a grand wave of her hand, earning her an entire audience of applause. "Hello and thanks for coming, minna!" she greeted. She winked, "This dance is for two _very_ special and handsome boys in the crowd!" she added cheekily. I laughed when Kaiden cringed, obviously not feeling comfortable. She bowed slightly before beginning to dance. I could only gape in awe as she performed perfect backflips into a split. I nudged Kaiden, "She's so good." I whispered. He sighed boredly, "Meh." he replied.

I clapped enthusiastically as she bowed deeply. I snickered, "She's incredible. I mean, did you _see_ those flips and kicks? Can you just _imagine_ how it would be in combat?" He scoffed, "I can't because I don't know any dancers that use their skills in combat." he answered. I grinned, "Well, you'll know one soon." I snickered. He groaned, "You want _her_ as your comrade? A dancer? Seriously?" he mumbled. I nodded as I smirked deviously, "She seems to like you- um, I meant us well enough." I explained. He scowled, "You're having fun with this, aren't you?" he muttered. I chuckled, "I'm always having fun." I answered, jumping onto the stage.

Katriana perked up when she saw me, and started walking over. "Oh, would you look at this!" she yelled dramatically, and I had to hold in the urge to roll my eyes. She grinned, "You came!" she cheered. I nodded, "Yep. Hey I was wondering," I mumbled. She tilted her head. "Wanna join my pirate crew and become my nakama-?" I asked casually. I smiled stiffly when she slapped me.

* * *

**I couldn't help it...I wanted to work on this story so bad...Anyway, it's kinda late now, but Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
